


new year's eve

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkwardness, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff, IT'S SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, One of My Favorites, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, but just one guy nothing too special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which Frank and Gerard meet at a New Year's Party and end their year on a good note.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this is actually the first time i've ever written a frerard fic omg  
> second time writing about mcr  
> i love them i swear :(  
> fun fact #2: this originally was going to be this big thing with a bunch of ships but yeah that didn't happen thanks to everyone's least favorite duo, procrastination and writer's block!!!!  
> anyways, whether your year was great or not , i hope you have a happy new year! :))

Frank sighed. He didn't know why Ray dragged him to this stupid New Year's Eve party, and he didn't know why he agreed anyway. Maybe it was because he had nothing better to do. Maybe it was because both he and Ray knew that he needed to get out of the house more. Either way, Frank supposed that drinking and being lonely was more socially acceptable with almost-strangers in a sweaty house.

He sat down on a worn-down couch, stained with some dark liquid that Frank didn't want to identify. "Ew," he muttered to himself, scooting away from the stain.

Out of nowhere, someone sat down next to Frank, just close enough to avoid the stain and invade Frank's personal space. The guy had black, greasy-looking hair, and he looked like he hadn't sleep in a while. "Oh, am I invading your personal space? I'm sorry." He looked guilty.

Frank smiled a little. "Oh, no, I get it. I wouldn't want to sit in that... stuff either."

The guy laughed. "So, um, I think I've seen you around before, but I have no idea what your name is."

Frank laughed to himself on how down-to-earth the guy was. "I'm Frank. And I can't remember seeing you before off the top of my head, so would you mind introducing yourself?"

"Gerard. Gerard Way."

Frank smiled. "Well, if we're on a last name basis now, then Frank Iero."

"Pleasure meeting you, Frank Iero."

"Same to you, Gerard Way."

~~~

Two hours went by. Gerard and Frank had gotten to know each other extremely well. Frank would even dare say that Gerard and he were best friends. He basically now knew everything about Gerard, and vice versa. They were genuinely enjoying themselves, until someone hit what sounded like a trash can lid with baseball bat.

"HEY EVERYONE!" a guy, obviously drunk, yelled. "I GOTTA ANNOUNCEMENT! FIVE MINUTES TIL MIDNIGHT, BITCHES!"

Frank shook his head. "Oh shit," he muttered. "I forgot."

Gerard sighed. "Yeah, me too. I still don't understand the hype about it." A TV was turned on somewhere in the room, and Mariah Carey's stereotypically-high voice rang out through the room, causing some people to drunkenly scream in either delight or disgust. Gerard looked wistfully into the distance, watching several drunk girls dancing to the music on TV.

"TWO MINUTES!"

"Frank?"

"Yeah?"

Gerard met his eyes. "Have you ever had, y'know, a New Year's kiss?"

Frank felt himself blush.

"No. I must be too boring for that."

"I don't think you're boring," Gerard suddenly insisted.

"Oh," Frank was stunned for a second, but quickly recollected himself. "Uh, I mean, thanks."

"ONE MINUTE!"

Frank sighed and started twiddling his thumbs. Gerard looked down at the floor. They stayed like that for a little while until Gerard spoke up.

"Can I be your New Year's kiss?"

"What?"

"THIRTY SECONDS!"

"Can I be your New Year's kiss?"

"Uh..." Frank's mind was spinning in circles.

"TWENTY!"

"Well, I wanted to ask you first, so that way it's y'know, consensual, and if you don't want to, that's fine. I understand-"

"Yes."

"TEN!"

"Wha-"

"NINE!"

"I'll do it."

"EIGHT!"

"Y-you will?"

"SEVEN!"

Frank blushed a little."Yeah."

"SIX!"

"Okay, um."

"FIVE!"

"Did you, um change your mind?"

"FOUR!"

"No, of course not."

"THREE!"

Frank smiled.

"Good."

"TWO!"

They stood up.

"ONE!"

Gerard took Frank's hands in his own.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

All Frank can think is...

_Wow._

Gerard's lips are slightly chapped, but it just feels so right. His hands run through Gerard's long hair, which surprisingly isn't as greasy as he'd first assumed.

Gerard pulled away first and smiled. "This year's gonna be my favorite."

Frank smirked. "Why is that?"

Gerard smiled back. "Because I'm sure I'm going to spend it with you."

Frank just smiled back at Gerard and kissed him again.


End file.
